Dares
by Bookslut
Summary: Dares are the talk of Hogwarts. 'I dare you to' 'I dared it. You do it' ect. Everyone wants a game. But what will happen when Sirius is dare master while playing with Lily and her friends? Rated T because there's language.


Dares were taking over the school. 'i dare you to', 'you dared it', 'but i dared you' were constant words being muttered.

The Gryffindor common room was the same but practically empty now thanks to the time. Lily, Marlene Mary, Alice and Hayden were talking over each other in the corner of the room surrounding a rectangular coffee table.  
Marlene declared a new subject by banging her fist on the table, 'Lets play dares instead!' She pushed.  
Lily rolled her eyes as Alice bounced excitedly.  
'Who can I dare?' She pondered aloud, tapping her seductive pink nail polished finger to the side of her face, glancing over the girls, eyes locking on each one as she thought.  
'DARES?' A put on scream made Marlene jump as Sirius descends the stairs from the boys dorms strangely alone, 'Oh, can I play?' He nagged in the shrill voice.  
He was obviously bored. He sauntered over and took the empty space at the head of table in between Marlene and Lily.  
Sirius sat straighter and announced 'I will be the fuck ready dare master' while waving his arms above his head for attention. 'I will make sure the dares are fucking of the broom. If not I will goddamn bitching change them.'  
'We are not fucking you sirius.' Alice and lily chime  
'Not fucking yet obviously!' He rolled his eyes at them.  
Lily gave a curious glance at him before stating the obvious, 'You're alone.'  
Sirius muttered something under his breath before turning to lily while shrugging, 'Well fucking done Evans. Now lets play!' His fingers were twitching impatiently.  
'So..no 'marauders'?' She questioned while using her fingers to quote their given-by-god-knows-who-nickname.  
He sighed, 'I might of accidentally flooded the bitching dungeons without knowing they were fucking down there causing little old fucking slughorn to think it was them, fucking stupid really..but he is a goddamn slytherin and thinks they are stupid enough to do it when they were trapped down there..' He smirked slightly before relaxing back onto the armchair behind him.  
Everyone surveyed him for a moment before bursting out in the laughter they had tried desperately to hold in.  
'Mary,' he started. 'I dare you to make out with the hottest fucking person around this goddamn fucking table.'  
'You're the only boy here Siri-' Mary's voice was cut off by his.  
'These are fucking dares frizz. Something you fucking risk! C'mon guyssss!'  
'What if i don't do it?' She retorted.  
Sirius hums a minute before replying darkly, 'hmm. For these fucking dares? Just remove a piece of clothing Frizz.'  
She gawps at him, no way was she going to take her clothes off with Black there. She regains her posture, leans over and grabs Sirius' neck, pulling him closer before opening her mouth and letting it be succumb to his. She pulled back gasping while Sirius relaxed back looking proudly as Mary's lips began to swell a little.  
'My go! My go! Dare me! NOW NOW!' Alice squeals in excitement.  
'I got one for you ickle Ally, ' He smirks. 'I dare you Ally to write a sex note to Minnie.'  
'Yaay!' Alice jumps up looking for a quill and parchment eagerly while the others continue.  
'Marlene,' Sirius acknowledges while laughing to himself about what he has thought up, 'I dare you to run screaming, in your underwear, into the first year dorms 'TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!''  
Marlene gets to her feet slowly before setting her dagger eyes onto sirius and miming breaking his neck. She turns to take off the pajama shorts and vest before running up the stairs to the first year dorms.  
After a few minutes a loud ringing scream carries down the stairs followed by alot of thunderous movement, shouts and the stairs crammed with 7 scared first years.  
Malene strolls though them powerfully before taking her clothes and shooing them away with her hand. Once the stairs were clear the group started to crack up at the thought of the sight.  
With Marlene fully clothed again she turned to Sirius while poking Hayden chanting, 'Your go! Your go!'  
Hayden's eyes widened as she grimaced. 'Now, now,' Sirius started, 'It's not that fucking b-bad-' Before chuckling. ' I actually think you need to go down to the goddamn DA room.'  
The group, including alice who was now writing the note, gawped at him.  
'I heard the new DA professor just loves them fucking young' he laughs maniacally.  
Hayden looks petrified so sirius decides to continue 'Mary take her!' He says regretfully impatient as Mary pulls up Hayden and walks to the portrait before leaving she tosses her head over her shoulder and smirks:  
'I will make sure she does it, don't fucking panic.' Before skipping out of the portrait with the slag-like Hayden.  
A mischievous glint flickered through his eyes as he sets them on Lily.  
'Evans,' he stated, 'I dare you to... ' he thought about it for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. 'Fuck prongs...' Sirius nodded happy with his dare.  
'Uhh.. FINE!' lily responded quiet...after all she was never one to back down from a dare.  
Sirius held up his hand. 'I hadn't finished Evans, although I happy to see that you were to persistent.' She rolled her eyes at him.  
'Go on!' Marlene urged leaning forward as Alice made her way back to the table her note finished. Obviously very interested in this dare.  
'In a lesson.' He smirked. Lily's jaw dropped instantly.  
'Huh?' She managed to mumble bewildered.  
'You heard Evans. You and prongs. Fuck. During a lesson.'  
Lily shock her head in disbelief. No way.  
'And if i don't?' She asks hoping it'll be easier.  
'The fine. The fine. There isnt one for you.' He leered.  
'I would strip right now! Please don't make me.' Lily begged almost immediately.  
'Evans. c'mon.' Sirius pushed.  
Marlene stood before cracking a smile 'It wouldn't be any different for those alcoves.'  
Lily banged her head on the desk as the others planned how they could fulfil the given dare.  
What if they couldn't? Well.. Sirius wasn't going to let this drop.

* * *

**I** **_don't know whether to push this further.._**

_**reviews are better than sex.**_


End file.
